Una Recoleción de Oneshots
by maripaz6
Summary: Este es una recoleción de oneshots, como drabbles.


_Este relato tiene las palabras burbujas, la fresa, dorado, esconderse, y pegar. Estas son mi inspiración._

 _No me pertenecen los libros ni los personajes de Harry Potter._

 _..._

Harry suspiró. Estaba sentándose en la mesa para comer el desayuno entre sus dos amigos, Ron y Hermione, y él estaba volviéndose loco.

—Ron!— quejó Hermione. —Por favor, no hagas burbujas en su leche.—

Ron puso sus ojos en el blanco. —Haré lo que quiero, Hermione.— él respondió y encogió de los hombros.

—¡Argh!— ella chilló y se dijo, —Es tan asqueroso. ¡Todos los hombres son cerdos! No sé porqué todavía estoy aquí.— Hermione tomó todos de sus libros y papeles y se levantó, preparada para salir.

Ron se dio cuenta que ella fue muy enojada. —¡Oye! ¡Era una broma! Si quieres que yo deje hacer burbujas, lo haré.— Suspiró una vez y susurró a Harry —¿Porqué a las chicas les molestan tanto las cosas importantes? Todos saben que las burbujas hacen la leche más rica.— Los dos se echaron a reír.

Sin embargo, Hermione podía oír las palabras de Ron. Su pelo rizado crecía más grande mientras ella se enojaba, pero ella se sentó otra vez, aunque era de una manera agitada. Harry paró reír y puso su cara entre las mano. Él murmuró —¿Ron, porqué? No trates desobedecer a las chicas.—

Hermione miró a Ron con una expresión triunfal. —Harry sabe bien. Debes ser más como él. Ron, ¿dame la jalea de fresas?— Él lo hizo, y ella la puso en su pan tostado. Tomó un bocadillo pero de repente, ella se quedó, frunció el ceño y susurró en una voz agitada —Mierda. Malfoy estaba mirándonos. Y él viene.—

—¡Rápido! ¡Escóndanse debajo de la mesa!— Ron gritó. —¡Él no nos encontrarás allá! Su orgullo no deja que él nos busque ahí—

Pero fue tan tarde. El Slytherin ya había llegado. —Hola, chicos dorados— él dijo. —Veía que ustedes estaban peleándose.— Se giró y miró a Hermione. —Pobrecita sangre-sucia, por fin su querido Ron se ha dado cuenta que tú no tienes peso. Nadie te quiere, a nadie le gustan los sangre-sucias…... —

Ron se enojó y le interrumpió —¡Nadie hablará así de Hermione! ¡Nadie dirá cosas crueles de mi novia! ¡Nadie!— Corrió a Malfoy y trató pegarle; él fue tan enojado que olvidó su varita.

Pero Malfoy se fue antes de que Ron pudiera acercarse. El pelirrojo empezó seguir el Slytherin, pero él se paró cuando oyó la voz de Hermione. —Espera— ella llamó —¿Qué dijiste de ser mi novio?—

Ron se sonrojó. —Bueno, había sido enamorado de ti por tantos años. En mi mente, soy tu novio. Lo siento, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar en las consecuencias. No pasará otra vez.—

Hermione sonrió. —Ron, yo también tenía sentimientos para ti. Pero me asustaba tanto.—

—¿De veras? ¿Te gusto?— Ron la preguntó.

Ella le miró de reojo, avergonzada. —Sí, me gustas.— respondió.

Ron corrió a su lado y la besó en los labios.

Harry esperaba, pero parecía que ellos no necesitaban respirar. Por fin él gritó, exasperado, —Ustedes están comiéndose las caras. Por favor, no quiero verlo. Déjenme mantener mi cordura.—

Los dos se apartaron y sonrieron a Harry. —Bueno, Harry— Hermione dijo —puedes salir ya. No tienes que sentarte allí y mirarnos.—

—Sí— Ron añadió, su cara roja como un tomate —Por favor, tío, sale ya. Nos estaremos besando por mucho más tiempo.—

Harry suspiró. Sus amigos siempre le molestaban. Primero era porque ellos discutían todo el tiempo, y ahora porque estaban besándose sin parar. —Pues ya me voy. Tal vez su hermana será mi amiga, Ron, porque es claro que tú y Hermione tienen tantos otras cosas que hacer. Tal vez Ginny me besará también para que yo no sienta tan solo. ¡Todos de mis amigos están enamorados!—

Ron se apartó de Hermione para decir —Mantén la distancia entre tú y mi hermana. O te mataré.—

Harry sonrió y respondió —No te obedeceré, Ron. No me castigaría. Estás besando Hermione y por eso no tendrás tiempo. Bueno, ¡Adios! Te veré en las clases.— Él salió de la mesa y caminó al torre de Gryffindor. No para buscar Ginny Weasley (él solo lo dijo para molestar a Ron) pero para hacer su tarea. Todavía tenía que escribir un ensayo sobre Felix Felicis para la clase de Poción.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _¿Les gusta? ¿O no? Por favor, díganme. Este es mi primero fanfic de español, un idioma que aprendí en la escuela. Y si ustedes me dan reviews, escriban más que "Odio este cuento. No puedes escribir." Ya sé que no puedo escribir bien en español y aprenderé nada si alguien me deja esto tipo de review._


End file.
